darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Druidic Ritual/Transcript
Talking to Kaeqemeex * Kaqemeex: What brings you to our holy monument? I sense the hand of Guthix in your arrival. Maybe you can help me with something. * Player: Did you build this? *'Kaqemeex:' What, personally? No, of course I didn't. However, our forefathers did. The first druids of Guthix built many stone circles across these lands over eight hundred years ago. Unfortunately, we only know of two remaining, and of those only one is usable by us. *'Player:' Who are you? What do you need help with? *'Kaqemeex:' I have a worthwhile quest for you, actually. I have heard you have been quite instrumental in helping hold back the troll invasion. You are aware, are you not, that we worship Guthix; the god of balance? * Player: I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before. *'Kaqemeex:' Guthix is the oldest and most powerful god in Gielinor. His existence is vital to this world. He is the god of balance, and nature. He exists in the trees and the flowers; the water and the rocks. He is everywhere. His purpose is to ensure balance in everything in this world and, as such, we worship him. Well, anyway, we wish to contribute our strength to those soldiers who are fighting to protect us. However, Guthix sits in balance on the matter. All the omens show that he favours neither side more than the other, because on a global scale the trolls' chaos and disorder are relatively minor. * Player: How can I help with this? * Kaqemeex: In Taverley there is a herbalist, Sanfew. He is researching a potion we can offer to Guthix to bring our plight to his attention. The trolls represent disorder. For us it os a mahor, immediate imbalance of the elements of harmony. But we need to call upon Guthix to right it will all haste. The potion is specifically called the ointment of imbalance. If it is applied to the stone it will call Guthix's attention to our plight. Once he sees the chaos the trolls have brought, he will turn his power against them, and our star will once more be in the ascendant. I would ask you hero, to go and help Sanfew with whatever he requests. With your help I am sure we can create the potion and perform the ritual. * Player: OK, I will try and help. * Kaqemeex: Excellent. Go to the last house on this side of the riverbank to the south of Taverley and speak to Sanfew who is working on the potion for the ritual. He knows what is required to complete it thanks to his studies. * Player: Will do. Talking to Sanfew * Sanfew: What can I do for you young 'un? * Player: I've been sent to help make an ointment of imbalance for Kaqemeex. * Sanfew: Have you now? Well, aren't I the lucky one? You ma be good at bashin' trolls, young 'un, but this will take a little more thinking for you to get done. I've got a list of things I need you to retrieve for the potion. Don't you go worrying about mixing it up, just leave that to me. Now, let me see, what was it I needed again? Oh, I remember, I need you to get me a vial of 'untainted living water'. Here, I'll even give you a vial as you seem to be lackin' one. * Player: Thanks! * Sanfew: After that, you can get me some wandering wyrmwood. And while you are by the lake, you can catch me a stone fish and get some of the scales. * Player: Where can I find the water? *'Sanfew:' It is said that there is a spring of living water. I've some trolls have gone and mucked about with it. But what we need is untainted by whatever modern hokum they have brought. Just take a vial and fill it up from that water source. That's all you need from there. * Player: Where can I find the wandering wyrmwood? *'Sanfew:' Well I heard there is a patch of land on the southern shore of the lake to the south of Taverley where the ground is so fertile the plants can get up and walk. You can't really miss it because of ... you know ... all the plants walking around. Wait until one of the gets up and walks off, then pluck some leaves off it. If you try when it is still planted it will not work, as if it has to be from wandering, wandering wyrrmwood. * Player: Where can I find the stone fish? *'Sanfew:' The magic in the lake to the south of Taverley makes the stone fish appear from time to time. The pebbles at the bottom of the lake just up and start swimming about, and before you know it, they've turned into a fish. They love gold, so go down there and bait a hook with a gold coin and you'll be sure to catch one. I don't need the whole thing, just scrape off some of the scales with a chisel and let it go free again. * Player: OK, I'll do that then. * Sanfew: Well thank you very much! So nice to see some polite young people around for a change. Returning to Sanfew * Sanfew: Did you bring me the required ingredients for the potion? * Player: Yes, here you go. * Sanfew: That's the stuff! Well, now I think about it, you've got it all for me! Right. Let's get this potion sorted then. * Sanfew: There we go. Now, take this back to Kaqemeex at the stone circle and we'll be fixed up and ready. Returning to Kaqemeex * Kaqemeex: Guthix, lord of balance, hear us! In the name of all beasts and plants, from the humblest mouse to the mightiest of dragons. From the tiniest blade of grass to the tallest oak... * Sanfew: What are you gabbling about young Kaqemeex? The ritual just calls for you pouring the Ointment on the stone. Are you trying to put us all to sleep? * Kaqemeex: Well forgive me for trying to add a little gravity to the moment. Accept our sacrifice Guthix; witness our devotion! * Sanfew: Well, did it work? * Kaqemeex: I feel that our prayers have been answered. Guthix's will has turned against the trolls! * Sanfew: Well, this calls for a celebration! Where's the mead? After receiving reward * Kaqemeex: Don't forget, these notes must be exchanged at a bank for real items before you can use them in your Herblore studies. Transcript